1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a flow channel device provided at the side of a machinery compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus having a main body including an inner liner and an outer liner, a storage compartment defined by the inner liner, and a cool air supply device to supply cool air to the storage compartment to freshly store food.
Temperature of the storage compartment is maintained within a predetermined temperature range required to freshly store food.
The storage compartment of the refrigerator is configured such that the front of the storage compartment is open and the open front of the storage compartment is normally closed by a door to uniformly maintain temperature of the storage compartment.
A machinery compartment, in which a compressor, a condenser, etc. are disposed, is provided at the lower part of the rear of the main body. In the machinery compartment is provided a heat dissipation fan to dissipate heat from the compressor and the condenser disposed in the machinery compartment.
However, the machinery compartment is hermetically sealed. As a result, the heat from the compressor and the condenser may not be efficiently dissipated using the heat dissipation fan alone.